


warmth

by Vocachuuu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff With No Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also theres like. mentions of nsfw but nothing bad!, girls kissing.... u know. bein gay., sorry if its ooc im tired, theyre adults and live together here, youll get diabetes if you read this. seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Sayo had never felt such warmth before.





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> wow! i wrote this in one sitting. wild how i have like, 5+ yksy wips and thought it was a good idea to start another... at least i finished it fhdhdhfh
> 
> anyways uh?? i love yukisayo?? feel free to check out my twitter @hanayagay, i literally never shut up about them!

When Sayo first awoke, she felt warm. Not an unpleasant, uncomfortable, suffocating warmth; no, it was quite the opposite, actually. A warmth that enveloped not only her body, but her heart as well - and maybe left a light, yet still ever so evident, blush spreading along her neck and coloring her face. A feeling reminiscent of sitting in front of a fire during a bitter winter night, a blanket on your shoulders and the heat of a cup of hot chocolate prominent in your hands.

 

A warmth that, despite the cold exterior she tried to put up, still made her lips curl into a small smile. To think that someone who was even more guarded than her could be the one to break down the walls Sayo built so carefully around her heart… It was unthinkable, almost, yet there they were. Yukina's arms tightly wound around Sayo's waist and her face buried in her chest while long, calloused fingers softly threaded themselves through lavender locks of hair, which had gotten knotted up from a few hours of the owner shifting in her sleep.

 

To think that the two members of Roselia known for their stoicism would somehow manage to find their way into each other's hearts… Truly unexpected, but somehow, it made sense to Sayo.

 

Two girls with similar goals and brightly burning passion, brought together despite their differing inspirations. Sayo felt like she could trust in Yukina, that the two of them could understand each other on a deeper level that others just couldn’t seem to reach. No matter how different the stems of their problems were, she felt like she could count on Yukina; even if Yukina herself was rather subtle in how exactly she helped.

 

Despite their similarities though, there were also clear differences. Yukina was rather bold at times, not hesitating to speak her mind in order to get where she needs to be. Her confidence was always unwavering; Sayo looked up to that kind of thing. She thought it was amazing, the way Yukina stood on stage and belted out each lyric so loud, so beautifully, her eyes never leaving the audience. Sayo always had the tendency to beat herself up over the small mistakes, and severely lacked in the confidence department.

 

…With Yukina by her side, she felt as if the day she could be confident in herself would come. Maybe not soon, maybe it'd take years, but… 

 

It would come. As long as she had Yukina and the rest of Roselia, she didn't doubt that one bit. Not anymore.

 

Sayo left her musings in favor of looking down at the girl whose limbs were tangled with her own. Yukina’s face was hidden against her chest; which was mildly disappointing, but Sayo would feel bad moving when she looked so… Serene. Her back rose and fell with each breath she took, and light puffs of breath tickled some of the skin that Sayo’s nightshirt revealed.

 

Gently, Sayo slipped her hand towards the base of her head and scratched lightly. The motion elicited a quiet, rather pleased hum from the recipient, and the guitarist couldn't hold back the small laugh that bubbled up from her chest. Yukina's hold on her tightened slightly, and she moved to instead bury her face in the crook of Sayo's neck. It was… Unfairly endearing, and it was almost embarrassing how her heart skipped a beat. Hopefully Yukina couldn't feel that.

 

“Minato-san?” Sayo called out, her voice so uncharacteristically filled with warmth that she had to take a moment to step back and reevaluate herself. Seriously, when had she gotten so soft? 

 

Yukina's only response was an incoherent mumble, which Sayo felt against her shoulder. As cute as she could be, it was also clear that getting her out of bed wasn't very easy. 

 

Yeah. Not easy at all.

 

Sayo brought her hand down her body, smiling slightly as she felt Yukina shiver at the touch. It was far too early for anything too, well…  _ Adventurous,  _ but Sayo allowed herself to slip her fingers underneath the thin fabric of her girlfriend's shirt. In all honesty, she quite liked just  _ touching  _ Yukina, in the most innocent manner possible. Body heat was pleasant, and something Sayo had never gotten to fully appreciate thanks to her rather distant personality… In the privacy of the bedroom, Yukina always let her be a bit selfish when it came to physical affection, and for that she was thankful.

 

One of Yukina's hands left their place on Sayo's waist, instead traveling upwards and cupping her cheek gently. Only then did the vocalist finally look up towards her, golden eyes clearly filled with a mix of drowsiness and affection. Without warning, she leaned up, closing the small space that remained between them.

 

Sayo rubbed gentle circles into her lower back, pressing closer only for a brief moment before breaking the kiss. Clearly not satisfied, Yukina leaned back in for another, but Sayo used her free hand to place a finger on her mouth.

 

“No more until we brush our teeth and get ready. Okay?”

 

Yukina glared at her, and Sayo had to hold back a small laugh, because she vaguely resembled a young child that just got refused candy or something. Her displeasure certainly wasn’t a sign of refusal, though, and a moment later Sayo watched her sit up and stretch.

 

Once Yukina dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom, Sayo took it upon herself to tidy the room a bit. It took a few moments for her to locate where exactly her pants had been discarded during the night, and another minute or two for her to gather the sheets off the bed to be washed later. Once all was said and done, she joined her partner in the bathroom, and the two of them continued on with their morning routines.

 

Watching Yukina through the mirror, she couldn't help but wonder how it was possible for someone to look so effortlessly  _ gorgeous.  _ Just watching her do the most mundane activities made Sayo’s heart fill with joy, and she couldn't help but wonder if this was what it felt like to be in love.

 

So hopelessly in love.

 

“You're staring,” Yukina pointed out, once she finished brushing her teeth. Catching herself, Sayo felt her neck burn with embarrassment, and she turned away from the mirror, fumbling for her own toothbrush.

 

“W-was I? Sorry, i-it's just… You can be distracting at times.”

 

“I wasn't doing anything, though.” 

 

“You're pretty,” she blurted, the words slipping out unconsciously. To shut herself up, Sayo quickly shoved the toothbrush in her mouth, gaze flickering elsewhere.

 

Once Sayo had finished (and calmed her stuttering heart), she put the toothbrush away, taking a moment to look back at Yukina. Golden eyes glanced back for a moment and their eyes met. Through her peripheral vision, Sayo caught how she placed down her hair brush.

 

“ _ Now  _ can we?” Yukina asked, and for a moment Sayo was a bit lost on what she meant.

 

“Can we what?”

 

Yukina sighed. “You're going to make me say it?” 

 

Sayo blinked at her, and it only hit her what Yukina meant when the shorter girl stepped closer, grabbing the collar of her shirt and pulling her down until their lips met. This time, though, they were both fully awake, and Yukina's patience had run quite thin, so there was far more than just a small, gentle warmth between them. Sayo felt her breath catch in her throat, but wasted no time in returning her girlfriends affections tenfold. 

 

They'd separate only briefly for air, before crashing back together like ocean waves against the shore. Yukina was good at stealing the oxygen from Sayo's lungs, filling her with an unbearable heat and the want for  _ more.  _ The vocalist’s neediness felt a bit contagious, sometimes.

 

Once again Sayo’s hands found their way underneath Yukina's shirt, fingers digging into soft skin and earning her an approving hum.

 

As much as Sayo wanted to go further, she still had self control, and the two had to go to rehearsal soon. She only indulged in the feeling of Yukina's teeth teasing at her bottom lip and the way her mouth moved against her own for a few more moments before slowly pulling away, leaving a quick trail of kisses along Yukina's jawline. 

 

For a couple of seconds, the two stood in silence, taking a moment to catch their breath and gather themselves. It was… Hard to think straight, sometimes, when it came to doing anything even slightly intimate with Yukina.

 

“... Minato-san--” 

 

“Sayo. You’re allowed to use my first name, you know.” 

 

Sayo gaped at her briefly, before swallowing the small lump in her throat. She had… Really wanted to, for a while now, but… Worries over even the simplest of matters often plagued Sayo, and using Yukina's given name was no exception. Sayo never knew when would be the right time to say it, or if it was even  _ alright _ for her to… Though those worries were a bit silly, come to think of it. They had been dating for quite a while, after all.

 

“...O-okay, then… Um… Y-Yukina,” Sayo repeated. It was a bit embarrassing, how fast her heart was racing over the mere use of her girlfriend's first name, but… It was new to Sayo. All of this was. “It's just-- I… I love you.”

 

It wasn't the first time she'd said it, but every time following felt just as surreal. The way Yukina's eyes widened before a small smile decorated her expression, and how she leaned closer and pressed their foreheads together so softly… Sayo loved it. She loved Yukina.

 

“...I know. I… Love you, too.” 

 

As bold as Yukina was, she sure seemed shy when it came to affection. Sayo couldn't help the way her heart filled with warmth at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this gave you diabetes. anyways, kudos and comments are SUPER appreciated! thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
